VFK Veterans Day Quest
Description Veterans Day, or Remembrance Day in other parts of the world is an annual holiday to honor military veterans. In the United States, Veterans Day is recognized as a holiday on both the federal level and the state level and is observed on November 11th. On your quest today, we will explore the history of this special day. We want to say a special thank you to all the military personnel, past and present and their families who have served our country with such dedication to protect our homes and our freedom! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Veterans Day Remembrance Pin! Prizes Questions 1. The anniversary of the signing of the Armistice that brought an end to the time known as "The Great War," is celebrated on November 11th. Even though the Treaty of Versailles signed on June 28, 1919 is officially the end of World War I, fighting had already stopped seven months prior on the "11th hour of the 11th day of the 11the month of 1918" when Germany signed the Armistice, or a temporary cessation of hostilities. Which US president first designated an Armistice Day? * President Dwight Eisenhower * President Woodrow Wilson * President Theodore Roosevelt * President Ronald Regan 2. In 1954, Congress changed the name of "Armistice Day" to "Veterans Day". In addition, it was declared that the official spelling of Veterans day was without an apostrophe. Walk to the castle gate in the Medieval Age and say "Let's have a parade!" 3. President Eisenhower signed the bill proclaiming "Armistice Day" to be "Veterans day". A shoe store owner in Emporia, Kansas wanted to expand Armistice day to include veterans of all wars not just those from World War I. He campaigned to change Armistice day into "All Veterans Day". What year was this bill signed into law? * 1985 * 1959 * 1954 * 1935 4. Veterans day is celebrated by parades and often history projects in school. When Eisenhower signed the bill he asked that all Americans rededicate themselves to pursuing peace. Go to the Garden outside of your Colonial room and say: "Veterans Day honors all who have served." 5. When in 1968, Congress decided to change the date of Veterans day to the fourth Monday in October, the people made it apparent that November 11th was an important date that was not only significant historically, but meant a lot to the people. Congress changed the observance of Veterans Day back to Nov. 11th in 1978. Where is the Veterans Day National Ceremony held each year? * Arlington National Cemetery * Birmingham, AL * Lincoln Memorial * Wall of Wars 6. The U.S. military begins veterans day ceremonies on November 11th at 11:00 AM in Fort Myer, VA. At which time a "color guard" composed of soldiers from each of the military branches participates in a traditional ceremony to honor veterans of all wars. Go to the Medieval Central Square and say "Time and again, ordinary people have served in extraordinary ways." 7. The traditional ceremony to honor Veterans takes place at the "Tomb of the Unknowns". The President places a wreath at the Tomb while a bugler solemnly plays "Taps." The continuation of the ceremony includes a "Parade of Flags" and is held inside the Memorial Amphitheater next to the Tomb. In what year was the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier constructed? * 1926 * 1978 * 1921 * 1998 8. The National Moment of Remembrance, created in December 2000 encouraged Americans to pause for a moment of silence in remembrance and to honor America's heroes. Go to the outside of the Mercantile in the Wild West and say a line from a patriotic poem by R.W. Lilliard: "The torch ye threw to us we caught." 9. During the Napoleonic wars, the fields became colored with poppies before a battle. It was found that the bombardment of the fields caused the poppies to grow. The famous poem by Colonel John McCrae became popular in 1915. In 1918, Moina Michael, a woman who worked at the YMCA canteen, began a tradition of making artificial poppies to remember those who had died in WWI. Madame Guerin discovered the poppies in 1920 and when she returned home to France, started making poppies to raise money for the children of veterans. What was the name of the poem which sparked the tradition of making artificial poppies? * In Flanders Field * Where the Wild Poppies Grow * A Time to Remember * Rest ye in Peace 10. The wearing of poppies finds its origin in the poem "In Flanders Field." The poem put into words the striking image of the red poppies blooming amongst the rows of white crosses and took on an inspirational meaning to those who fought in the first World War. Go to the map of the Medieval Age and say a line from "America Answers - In Flanders Field", which is: "Poppies grow In Flanders field." Answers 1. President Woodrow Wilson 2. Go to the Castle Gate and say, "Let's have a parade!" 3. 1954 4. Go to the Backyard and say, "Veterans Day honors all who have served." 5. Arlington National Cemetery 6. Go to Central Square and say, "Time and again, ordinary people have served in extraordinary ways." 7. 1921 8. Go to the outside of the Mercantile Shop and say, "The torch ye threw to us we caught." 9. In Flanders Field 10. Go to the Medieval Age map and say, "Poppies grow In Flanders field." Category:Quests